


Необходимый самоконтроль

by vvinterorange



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, bottom Byakuran, dom Naito, like two swears in the whole text, mild sex experiments, mild swearing, sub Byakuran, talking about sexual boundaries, top Naito
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterorange/pseuds/vvinterorange
Summary: И зачем он, спрашивается, связался с этим стеком. Можно было просто потрахаться.





	Необходимый самоконтроль

Стек достался им случайно.  
Если серьезно, то они его нашли — Найто нашел, в номере. Наверное, его просто никто не заметил.  
Он сидел на краю кровати, задумчиво изучая стек, а Бьякуран смотрел на него сверху вниз как на полного дебила.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал он таким тоном, что его «надеюсь» прозвучало максимально _безнадежно_ , — ты не собираешься тащить это в постель.  
Найто вздохнул. Вообще-то именно это и пришло ему в голову.   
— Огласи условия.  
— Что?  
— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты согласился?  
Брови Бьякурана выразительно изогнулись.  
— Слушай, ты вообще думаешь, что делаешь? Ну хоть иногда, по большим праздникам. — Он заложил руки за спину, слегка ссутулившись, как делал всегда, когда пытался скрыть усталость. — Нас могут попытаться _убить_. По-хорошему, после такой «случайности» стоит немедленно поменять отель.  
— Убить. При помощи стека.  
— Яд, смертельный вирус или что-то подобное.  
— И ты сам в это веришь? — спросил Найто, уставившись Бьякурану в глаза. Тот несколько секунд выдерживал его взгляд, потом поморщился, снял очки и помотал головой, так что волосы окончательно растрепались.  
— Ну, предположим... — Он вздохнул. — Не очень. Если у предполагаемых убийц была возможность подкинуть нам такую вещь, была возможность и сделать что-то более безотказное. Но использовать чужие вещи подобного рода — в любом случае глупо и негигиенично.  
— Он пластиковый.  
— И что с того?  
— Да мылом вымоем и нормально будет.  
Бьякуран вздохнул и сел рядом с Найто, оперся локтями о колени:  
— Я все уже сказал. К тому же, я не уверен, что у меня сейчас есть силы на эксперименты.  
Найто на пробу легонько хлестнул себя стеком по руке. Оказалось больнее, чем он думал. На самом деле, Бьякуран был кругом прав — но эта штука буквально взялась ниоткуда, как... как знак судьбы. Найто не думал, что ему когда-то захочется причинить Бьякурану боль (ох, кроме тех нескольких миллионов раз, когда его хотелось по разным причинам придушить, застрелить и сжечь на всякий случай), но...  
— ...Блин.  
Бьякуран подозрительно на него покосился, и Найто тут же добавил:  
— В смысле, жаль. Если ты не хочешь — ничего не поделаешь.  
— С какой стати ты так легко соглашаешься?  
Найто встал, отбрасывая стек в сторону, и тот звонко шлепнулся на пол в стороне.  
— Я же не могу заставить тебя подставиться, если ты этого не хочешь.  
Он был уверен, что у Бьякурана сейчас _удивленное_ лицо.  
— Тебе так хочется?  
Пожав плечами, Найто стал снимать браслеты — вроде негласного знака, что разговор окончен.   
Иметь дело с Бьякураном — подождите, давайте называть вещи своими именами, _трахаться_ с Бьякураном на постоянной основе, — было довольно опасно. В смысле, этот парень мог убить вас и так, если ему казалось это выгодным; а если вы с ним засыпали и просыпались вместе, и вообще проводили достаточно много времени, — у него могло появиться по-настоящему много причин это сделать. Найто предпочитал не задумываться, насколько уже исчерпал свой личный лимит дозволенного. К тому же, ему льстило думать, что он цел исключительно по причине своего... кхм... обаяния.   
Ладно, если объединить в одной мысли слова «трахаться» и «обаяние», второе начинает звучать как-то не так. Но Найто никогда и не претендовал на связность, точность и изящество мыслей. Зато у него развилось определенное чутье на то, в какие моменты можно поднажать, а в какие стоит отступить; и Найто был практически уверен, что именно этот навык однажды его убьет.  
К теме стека Бьякуран вернулся сам, часом позже, когда они после душа, устроившись на кровати, ели купленные по дороге в отель бургеры. Сначала разговор не клеился, потом они как-то мирно съехали на обсуждение прошедшей встречи (очень осторожное обсуждение, в течение которого никто не обмолвился ни о чем секретном), а еще позже Бьякуран осторожно потянулся, хрустя позвонками, и спросил невпопад:  
— Насколько больно бьет эта штука?  
Пятью минутами раньше разговор был сосредоточен больше на том, насколько очевидно Буджардини пытаются обмануть окружающих, делая вид, что у них в кармане есть хотя бы один козырь — кроме немыслимого самомнения. Так что Найто на мгновение замер, лихорадочно соображая, о чем могла быть речь. Спустя пару секунд он облегченно выдохнул:  
— А, ну... типа... смотря как бить?  
— Не слишком сильно.  
— Будет не слишком больно? — Найто постарался сказать это как можно вопросительнее. — По-моему, проще показать.  
Бьякуран улыбнулся:  
— Ну, да... тебе-то проще. — Выражение лица у него было такое, как будто он просто дурачил Найто все это время и теперь наслаждался результатом. — Тогда покажешь.  
Ох, черт. Найто не ожидал, что он согласится так внезапно и легко, и временно завис. В себя его привело легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение — Бьякуран наклонился вперед и погладил его по щеке.   
— Тебе же вроде этого и хотелось. Где радость?  
Взгляд у Бьякурана был довольно неприятный — цепкий и холодноватый. Обычный, в принципе, но Найто все равно поспешил приложиться к газировке, чтобы получить законное право его не видеть.  
— А как она должна была выглядеть, — пробормотал Найто, дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и облился газировкой. — Типа, если ты не шутишь, то тогда я рад.  
Салфетки из пакета с едой закончились, так что Найто пошел оттираться от газировки в ванную, заодно захватив с собой стек. В небольшом настенном зеркале отражался полный идиот — с мокрыми волосами и в залитой колой рубашке. Найто от всего сердца закатил глаза и как-то пропустил момент, когда дверь открылась и в зеркале за его спиной появился Бьякуран.  
— Скажи пожалуйста, — спросил он почти что шепотом, — и многое из того, что я говорю, ты принимаешь за шутку?  
Это был один из вопросов, на которые у Найто никогда не было нормального ответа.   
— И да, и нет, — улыбнулся он, промакивая рубашку одноразовым полотенцем. — Когда как.  
— Просто мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты все-таки мне доверял, — Бьякуран улыбнулся ему в ответ. Скорее всего, он думал, что эта улыбка должна покорять сердца и мгновенно располагать к себе людей, но у Найто для него были плохие новости. Она действовала как задумано, — на всех, ну почти на всех — но, как назло, именно Найто от нее всегда _передергивало._  
— Сделай лицо попроще, Бьякуран, — попросил он тоскливо и щедро налил на стек жидкого мыла из дозатора.  
— Так?  
Ой, черт. На лице Бьякурана как будто слайд сменился. Найто видел это мгновенное переключение уже много-много раз, но все равно всегда вздрагивал.  
— Ладно, забей, — вздохнул он. За минуту разговора Бьякуран уже постепенно прижал его к раковине — деваться теперь было некуда, — и вдобавок приобнял за плечи. В итоге Найто смотрел в основном в зеркало, а не на то, что делает.  
— Как хочешь, — Бьякуран стал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Медленно и неторопливо, в паузах между пуговицами проводя по коже кончиками ногтей. — Свяжешь меня, да?  
— Как будто у нас есть чем.  
— Ну, есть вариант, — ухмыльнулся Бьякуран и слегка отступил назад — только для того, чтобы развязать ленту, которой Найто перехватил волосы на затылке. — Довольно длинная, разве нет?  
Лента действительно была длинной. А еще черной, — не то чтоб у Найто был выбор в таких вещах, потому что большинство цветов на его волосах смотрелось как рождественские украшения — и в бледных пальцах Бьякурана вызывала вполне определенные ассоциации. А еще — сожаления, что она не кожаная и не жесткая, такая, чтобы оставить от себя следы.  
На этом Найто не выдержал, бросил стек в раковину и развернулся к Бьякурану лицом, потому что смотреть на все это в зеркало больше не было никаких сил.  
Неожиданно оказалось, что в ванной как-то... тесно. Бьякуран легонько мазнул по губам Найто поцелуем, а потом спустился по шее, лизнул ключицы и щекотно прошептал в шею:  
— Сладко.  
— Естественно, блин, я же газировкой облился, — брякнул Найто невпопад и осекся, встретив _очень говорящий взгляд_. — Ну, я же действительно...  
Бьякуран легонько ткнул его пальцем под ребро и отстранился, проникновенно улыбаясь.  
— Я подожду тебя в комнате.  
Прежде чем уйти, он еще и накинул Найто ленту на шею. Спасибо хоть петлей не затянул, подумал Найто, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало.   
На то, чтоб домыть чертов стек и заодно себя, у него ушло от силы минут пять — ну, было зачем спешить; приглаживая рукой волосы, он вылетел из ванной и сразу наткнулся взглядом на Бьякурана, лежащего на кровати с телефоном в руках и закинув ногу на ногу. Отсвет от экрана ложился синевато-белыми бликами на лицо и волосы.  
— Мне стоит раздеться, — Бьякуран даже не спрашивал, но и взгляд от экрана не отрывал.  
Секунду Найто колебался между возможными вариантами. Если он вообще еще помнил, как такие вещи делаются, — а он помнил, — то там было без разницы.  
— Слушай, — наконец произнес он, пытаясь подбирать слова как можно аккуратнее, — ты же _уверен_ в том, что делаешь, да? Нет, серьезно. Смотри: во-первых, если ты не уверен, что тебе вдруг хочется чтоб было больно — не стоит и начинать. Во-вторых, порка — это довольно унизительно. В-третьих, мои навыки, кажется, можно использовать исключительно в целях самообороны. Ну, знаешь, если бы я умел делать такие вещи, ты бы это уже давно заметил.  
— Я заметил, — мягко протянул Бьякуран и повернулся на бок, лицом к Найто. — Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь это делать.  
Найто поджал губы.  
— Если тебе вообще удастся что-то увидеть.  
— Я уже вижу, — улыбнулся Бьякуран. Найто опустил взгляд и понял, что все это время автоматически гнул стек в руках. Судя по выражению лица Бьякурана, в этом зрелище для него определенно было что-то новое и занимательное.  
Найто был уверен, что все идет не так, но ограничивать Бьякурана было еще опаснее, чем собственно выпороть. И к тому же совершенно бесполезно.  
— Ладно, как хочешь, — вздохнул он наконец. — Можешь раздеваться. И, это... два условия.  
— Какие? — спросил Бьякуран, садясь на кровати и стягивая футболку через голову.  
— Первое — ты меня слушаешься. Если нет, то пеняй на себя. — «Брать на себя ответственность, которой можно избежать» стояло где-то в самом низу личного рейтинга Найто, но что уж теперь поделать. — Второе — ты помнишь, что можешь в любой момент отказаться. Скажи «стоп», я прекращу, и мы забудем об этой херне.  
Бьякуран на секунду перестал возиться с ремнем.  
— Ты забыл еще кое-что.  
— А?  
— «Не выносить обиду из этой игры в остальные отношения». Ты ведь именно об этом так беспокоишься, верно?  
— Вообще... нет. Просто я, ну, участвовал в чем-то таком когда-то.   
— Я так и думал. — Бьякуран уже разделся догола и теперь медленными, размеренными движениями складывал одежду. Глядя на его руки, Найто подумал, что из них двоих стоило бы дать стек именно Бьякурану. У него бы хорошо получилось бить — не спеша и не зарываясь.  
— А... зачем ты тогда сейчас сказал про обиду?  
— Чтобы ты меня опровергнул, естественно, — пожал плечами Бьякуран. — Ничего не имею против твоих правил, так что...  
Он улыбнулся, и на этот раз сердце Найто определенно подскочило и рухнуло куда-то в сладкую, жаркую пропасть.  
— ...командуй, что мне делать дальше.

Бьякурану определенно нравилось разыгрывать из себя святую невинность.  
Это вовсе не было новостью. Каждый развлекается по-своему. Найто сам получил в жизни немало удовольствия, просто притворяясь, что пропускает мимо ушей две трети слов собеседника. В том числе когда этим собеседником был Бьякуран.  
— Ну как? — спросил он.  
— Довольно... прочно, — ответил Бьякуран, кусая губы, и слегка дернул руками. Лента, которой Найто накрепко прикрутил его запястья к украшенной завитками невысокой металлической спинке кровати, не поддалась. — Обещаю не дергаться.  
— Ну, это в твоих же интересах, — Найто мягко погладил его по спине, чувствуя под ладонью шершавые выпуклые шрамы, и надавил на талию. Шумно выдохнув, Бьякуран послушно прогнулся. — Наклонись.  
— Вау, это немного... смущающе, — прерывающимся голосом пробормотал он. Найто закатил глаза: что за хрень, нашел перед кем делать вид, что никогда в жизни не вставал в коленно-локтевую.  
Хотя, кажется, им как-то никогда не приходилось друг друга связывать. Даже странно, что они это упустили.  
— Можешь утыкаться в подушку, если так будет удобнее, — Найто легонько провел по плечу Бьякурана кончиком стека. — Орать тоже можно, я тебя очень внимательно слушаю. Готов?  
— ...Наверное, — тихо и хрипло ответил тот и зябко повел плечами. От этой игры в правильность и покорность одновременно сводило скулы и сладко тяжелело в паху. Найто взмахнул стеком, слушая свист, но бить не стал.  
По-хорошему, его самого стеком били очень давно и от силы пару раз. Потому, что остальные разы были посвящены гораздо более тяжелым девайсам.  
Он легко провел стеком по спине Бьякурана, наблюдая, как тот прогибается в спине и еще сильнее выставляет задницу. Выглядело хорошо, очень хорошо; Найто медленно вдохнул, досчитал до десяти и выдохнул.  
И зачем он, спрашивается, связался с этим стеком. Можно было просто потрахаться. Проще и никаких проблем с самоконтролем.  
В конце концов, поколебавшись еще пару секунд, Найто отложил стек.  
Первые несколько шлепков ладонью Бьякуран выдержал с полнейшим и вопиющим равнодушием; где-то после десятка его продрало заметной дрожью, и он на секунду опустил голову и почти повис на руках. Наверное, для него это было изматывающе — не очень больно, но долго. Найто прервался, снова мягко оглаживая его, выдержал паузу в пару секунд и шлепнул снова, с оттяжкой.   
Сидеть на кровати и бить, вообще-то, оказалось не очень удобно. В выборе места Найто явно лажанулся. Зато, как оказалось, Бьякуран крайне занятно реагировал — мелко вздрагивал, подставлялся под редкую ласку, резко каменел всей спиной при ударе. Терпение Найто довольно быстро иссякло, он подождал немного, пытаясь не терять ритм, и наконец спросил:  
— Тебе нормально?  
Бьякуран неопределенно помотал головой.  
— Буду считать за «да». — Найто взял стек, резко замахнулся и увидел как Бьякуран сразу пытается инстинктивно уйти от удара. — Ты вроде бы обещал не дергаться?  
Конечно, он заранее знал, что сдержать такое обещание нельзя. Вы можете быть сколько угодно устойчивым к боли и готовым к разной херне в вашей жизни, но стоически вытерпеть удар по голому заду — навык из немного другой области. Вопрос был только в том, насколько быстро Бьякуран перестанет притворяться.  
Первый удар лег на слегка раскрасневшуюся от шлепков кожу звонко и резко; Бьякуран шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и сжал кулаки. Стек оказался довольно жестким, так что вышло наверняка чувствительно. Найто облизнул губы, глядя, как наливается алым тонкий след. Он знал, что следы от таких ударов — на несколько минут, но ему нравилось смотреть; а поэтому он размахнулся и хлестнул еще, еще и еще раз. Стоило бы считать удары, но он довольно быстро сбился со счета. Старался держать темп, попадать примерно по одному и тому же месту и не перегибать; судя по тому, что Бьякуран держался, последнее пока что не угрожало. В номере было тихо, и Найто очень хорошо слышал каждый звук — и момент, когда дыхание Бьякурана сбилось в что-то похожее на всхлип, услышал тоже.  
Бьякуран всегда хорошо себя контролировал. В драке, в политике, в постели. Хорошо играл роль импульсивного и увлекающегося человека, но на самом деле почти наверняка в процессе не выбивался из строгой схемы. Найто немного это чувствовал. Никогда не наверняка, правда. Но сейчас Бьякурана явно пробило; он вцепился в спинку кровати, выгнул спину дугой, пытаясь избежать следующего удара, и Найто, не удержавшись, хлестнул немного ниже, почти по бедру. Там, насколько он знал, было намного больней.  
— М-мать твою! — Бьякуран заглушил конец своего возгласа подушкой. Плечи его дрожали.  
— Придержи язык, — выдал Найто, не подумав, и в следующий момент его захлестнуло собственной смелостью — и тем, что Бьякуран ответил:  
— Прости, пожалуйста.  
Бьякуран помнил, что должен слушаться; Найто же напрочь забыл, а теперь это внезапно осознал, и кровь сначала ударила ему в голову, а потом с не меньшей силой в живот. Он резко провел стеком по бедру Бьякурана, очерчивая мышцы, и дорисовал эту линию почти до ребер. Потом замахнулся, задержал руку на секунду и ударил уже со всей силы.  
Это было громко, и застонал Бьякуран после этого тоже громко.  
— Н-не...  
Может быть, он хотел что-то сказать, но Найто хлестнул его еще раз, все с той же силой. И продолжил в том же духе. Если у Бьякурана и были какие-то мысли на этот счет, то Найто намеревался их выбить — ну или хотя бы их формулировки. Это тоже вполне подходило. Достаточно размеренные и сильные удары должны были превратить процесс в тягучую, изматывающую пытку; а если иногда делать паузы или ослаблять удар...  
Найто на своем опыте знал: от такого срывает крышу. И не в лучшем смысле. И это ещё ему, ему-то такие вещи никогда особенно не нравились; а вот Бьякурана, похоже, можно было уже выносить — он метался, шумно дыша и срываясь со стонов в позорный скулеж. Найто даже не мог вспомнить, слышал ли от него когда-нибудь такие звуки. Бьякуран прогибался в спине, подставляясь под удары, колени его разъезжались, он запрокидывал голову, отчаянно хватая воздух ртом. Смотреть на это было почти невыносимо — в смысле, невыносимо возбуждающе. За Бьякурана Найто почти не волновался: если бы тому не нравилось, вряд ли у него был бы такой стояк. Не удержавшись, Найто просунул руку ему между ног, трогая яйца, и услышал, как стоны переходят в рычание.  
Он ткнул кончиком стека чуть выше яиц, заставляя Бьякурана выгнуться дугой — от боли или от удовольствия, хрен его знает. Погладил по раскрасневшейся коже ягодиц.  
— Тебе нравится.  
Бьякуран не ответил — но когда Найто нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его в затылок, подался к нему охотно. Кожа его шеи была соленой и влажной от пота, и Найто не удержался от того, чтобы легонько ее прикусить.   
Бьякуран дернулся.  
— С-следы, — сбивчиво взмолился он. — Не нужно...  
Улыбнувшись ему в волосы, Найто прикрыл его рот ладонью.  
— Что тут «нужно», пока что решаю я. Так ведь мы договорились?  
Бьякуран кивнул. Они были близко, очень близко; Найто почти навалился на него сверху, раздвинул коленом его ноги, медленно провел ладонью от горла до груди, ущипнул за сосок. Он чувствовал, что Бьякуран мелко дрожит — от тяжести его тела и, наверное, от возбуждения.  
Потом Бьякуран потерся членом об его колено — коротким, нерешительным движением; он замер сразу, когда Найто напрягся и вцепился ногтями ему в кожу.  
— Хочешь кончить?  
Молчание.  
— Я не слышу, — сказал Найто и выпрямился. Бьякуран молчал, и Найто легко хлестнул его по бедру — чисто чтобы развязать ему язык. — Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь. Говори нормально, когда тебя спрашивают.  
— Не хочу, — хрипло ответил Бьякуран, и голос его угас.  
Найто немного подумал и встал с кровати.  
— Окей, хорошо, — сказал он, наклоняясь и похлопывая стеком по покрывалу, — тогда выпрямись. Положи голову на спинку кровати. Вот так.  
Он обошел кровать и остановился перед Бьякураном. Губы у того были искусаны и припухли, взгляд затуманился. Влажные пряди волос прилипли ко лбу.  
Несколько секунд Найто любовался этим, а потом наотмашь хлестнул Бьякурана стеком по лицу.  
На самом деле он, конечно, придержал руку в последний момент. Ему очень _хотелось_ сделать что-то этакое, но он все еще сознавал, что оставлять видимые следы не стоит. Первым правилом всего, что они делали друг с другом, всегда было — «никаких видимых следов». Ничего, что вы можете забыть и не подлечить, а посторонние смогут трактовать однозначно. Поначалу они еще и старались все свои встречи организовывать так, чтобы приходить и уходить не вместе и в разное время.  
Но Бьякуран уже соображал плохо, и зрачки его мгновенно яростно сузились:  
— Ты нормальный вообще? — рявкнул он. — Я же попросил!  
Найто растянул губы в ухмылке и чиркнул стеком по его плечу.  
— Ты не попросил. Ты отказался выполнять мои указания, а теперь еще и орешь на меня.  
Бьякуран медленно прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова — там была уже совсем сплошная, бессмысленная тьма. Его вело, он наверняка разрывался между желанием управлять ситуацией и окончательно сдаться на чужую милость; и Найто подумал, что не против подтолкнуть его ко второму варианту.  
От первой же размашистой пощечины голова Бьякурана мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Длинная челка залепила глаза. Вторая, третья — он только один раз всхлипнул, все остальное время кусал уже и так искусанные губы. Найто наклонился чуть ниже, рассматривая дрожащие брови и слипшиеся от пота светлые ресницы. По-хорошему, надо было ударить еще раз — для симметрии хотя бы, — но рука не поднялась.  
Он надавил пальцем на нижнюю губу Бьякурана; тот послушно приоткрыл рот, облизнул подушечку горячим жестким языком. Найто втянул воздух сквозь зубы и свободной рукой начал лихорадочно расстегивать ремень.  
Бьякуран дернулся, на привязанных к кровати руках подтягиваясь выше, ткнулся лбом ему в живот. Молочно-белые плечи, почти такие же светлые, как и волосы, подрагивали.  
— Мы еще не закончили, — прошептал Найто. Голос ему изменил — от возбуждения и еще немного от того, что он видел. — Давай, иди сюда.  
Он вцепился Бьякурану в волосы, потянул вверх, заставляя вытянуться навстречу всем телом, и сам к нему наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Прикусил ему и без того уже искусанную нижнюю губу, потом кончик языка — Бьякуран не протестовал, только еще сильнее запрокинул голову. Он позволял себя вести, а еще он был искреннен, в нем не осталось ничего, что Найто мог бы принять за трезвый расчет, и это было приятно. Очень приятно.   
Именно так, как Найто с самого начала и захотелось, когда он увидел стек.  
Краем глаза Найто заметил, как Бьякуран то вцепляется в кровать до белых костяшек, то отпускает снова, как будто даже в этом не может определиться, и спросил его на ухо:  
— Хочешь, развяжу? Будешь должен.  
Бьякурану должно было быть сейчас больно — из-за связанных рук, из-за того, что Найто вцепился ему в кожу головы ногтями, и это не говоря уже о горящей огнем заднице. Найто примерно представлял, что он чувствует, и уже знал, что хочет у него потребовать.  
— Не... надо.  
— Что?  
— Не надо! — уже громче повторил Бьякуран и резко осекся, когда Найто прихватил его ухо зубами.   
— Не хочешь быть должен?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты меня развязывал.  
— Что ж, — ухмыльнулся Найто, — мое дело было предложить.  
Он сделал шаг назад, резко выпуская Бьякурана, и тот едва не согнулся пополам через спинку кровати. Вцепился привязанными к раме ладонями — лента заметно врезалась в запястья, — тихо зашипел, втягивая в себя воздух, но смолчал.  
— Поднимайся, — велел ему Найто, стягивая с бедер брюки. Запутался рукой в цепочке и выругался.  
Бьякуран выполнил приказ с задержкой в пару секунд. А когда выпрямился — его губы и щеки выглядели непривычно яркими из-за прилившей крови. В нем не осталось ничего белоснежного и фарфорового — потемневшие от влаги волосы, лихорадочный румянец на лице, бледно-розовый след поперек от скулы и до подбородка там, где Найто ударил стеком.  
Он медленно облизнул губы, поднимая глаза.  
— Ну, действуй, — Найто опять зацепился браслетом за цепочку и со злости чуть не порвал ее совсем. Зато ему пришла в голову идея: он придвинулся к Бьякурану, совсем близко, — и провел запястьем по его шее вниз.   
Бьякуран дернулся, глаза его расширились. Даже сто раз тупые шипы на браслетах могли причинить боль, если постараться. Найто надавил рукой ему на голову, заставляя склониться к своему члену:  
— Не заставляй меня повторять.  
И все-таки сделал это еще раз, просто потому, что Бьякуран на мгновение замешкался. У него было такое беззащитное, почти нежное выражение лица, когда ему делали больно _просто так_ , что Найто не смог удержаться. Впрочем, наверное, Бьякурану это придало старательности: он плотно обхватил головку губами, облизнул языком и почти сразу взял на всю длину.  
Интересно, подумал Найто, когда Бьякуран решил остаться связанным, он думал, что ему придется справляться без рук? Можно было возгордиться своей дьявольской изобретательностью, наблюдая за процессом, потому что проблемы у Бьякурана начались сразу, как только он выпустил член изо рта. Как оказалось, делать минет без помощи рук он не умел. Зрелище оказалось забавным и, как ни странно, довольно возбуждающим — он так старался, — но в конце концов Найто не выдержал и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, направляя и помогая поддерживать ритм. Это было чертовски приятно: Бьякуран со странной, непривычной готовностью подчинялся ему, закрыв глаза, заглатывал член почти до основания, когда от него это требовалось, и в паузах дразнил головку кончиком языка и горячим, прерывистым дыханием. Найто прикусил костяшки пальцев свободной руки. По-хорошему, он хотел бы продержаться подольше: ему нравилось смотреть на Бьякурана, нравилась его неторопливая аккуратность в движениях, то, как горячий влажный язык медленно проходил по всему члену от основания до верха, как Бьякуран вскидывал иногда пугающе сосредоточенный взгляд. Найто честно пытался хотя бы на секунду отвлечься и подумать о чем-то, что не касалось происходящего, но это входило в такой диссонанс с его желанием _внимательно смотреть_ , что в конце концов он все равно сорвался. Его накрыло острым, почти болезненным удовольствием — выжало из груди воздух, заставляя запрокинуть голову; Бьякуран невнятно застонал, и вибрация этого стона окончательно снесла Найто крышу.  
Спустя целую вечность сладкой, бессмысленной темноты и радости Найто с усилием отстранил Бьякурана и рухнул на колени. Голова кружилась, вселенная вокруг постепенно наполнялась воздухом обратно — с этим уже можно было работать; где-то далеко он слышал, как Бьякуран надсадно кашляет.   
— Давай я тебя развяжу, — сказал Найто еще некоторое время спустя — он не знал точно, сколько. Бьякуран уставился на него все еще пустым, расфокусированным взглядом и медленно облизнул губы.  
— Если хочешь...  
Ох, нет. Все. Хватит.

Даже от тканой ленты на запястьях Бьякурана остались заметные следы. Найто медленно водил по ним пальцами, чувствуя, как пламя мягко вытекает из подушечек. Чтобы лечить такую мелочь голыми руками, нужно было иметь определенные навыки. Он даже не знал, как относиться к тому факту, что приобрел их исключительно из-за Бьякурана.  
Впрочем, сейчас он на пламя не скупился — тонкое золотистое свечение окутывало Бьякурана почти целиком. Оно слабо волновалось в такт биению сердца, разбрасывая по кровати смутные блики, и следы ногтей и укусов таяли в нем, как лед в теплой воде.  
— Не стоило лечить все, — протянул Бьякуран, лениво глядя на Найто из-под руки, которой прикрывал глаза. — Только видимые следы.  
Найто на секунду прижал палец к губам, прося Бьякурана помолчать, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. Это было вовсе не обязательно, подлечить губы Бьякурана можно было и так — но прикосновения сквозь пламя казались горячими, поцелуй таял на языке металлом и чем-то жгучим. Бьякуран привлек Найто к себе, забираясь рукой за ворот расстегнутой рубашки. Он казался очень расслабленным и возбужденным одновременно — то есть, последнее-то ни черта не показалось, подумал Найто, отыскав на ощупь его член и нежно сжав. Бьякуран коротко застонал ему в рот и разорвал поцелуй.  
— Не надо, — хрипло попросил он. Найто отпустил его почти с сожалением.  
Иногда Бьякурана бывало трудно, очень трудно понять.  
— .Я думал, тебе хочется.  
Бьякуран странно усмехнулся:  
— Просто смотри шире. Дело не только в оргазмах.  
— Только не говори, что тебе нравится... э... — Найто запнулся, но потом вовремя напомнил себе, что испытывать неловкость смысла не имеет. — Когда тебя вот так бьют.  
— Разве я хоть раз это сказал?  
— Тогда почему?  
Оттолкнув его, Бьякуран перевернулся на живот, подпер голову рукой и уставился куда-то вдаль. Глаза его снова стали такими же прозрачными и холодными, как обычно.  
— Честно говоря, я пока что не решил, что сказать про этот опыт. С одного раза трудно твердо определиться с отношением.  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Найто — раньше, чем успел подумать. Бьякуран покосился на него с легким недоумением, и пришлось уточнить:  
— Никакого «второго раза» не будет. Ну, то есть, не со мной.  
Не то чтоб для кого-то из них это было действительно серьезным условием, но Бьякуран с нехорошей покорностью опустил ресницы.  
— Ну как хочешь... но почему, позволь спросить? Разве тебе не понравилось?  
— Я для этого не гожусь, — внезапно Найто ощутил настоятельную потребность не смотреть Бьякурану в глаза, и демонстративно вернулся к лечению. Положил руки на шрамы — Бьякуран при случае просил его воздействовать пламенем Солнца на них; откуда бы ни взялись такие отметины, они явно продолжали болеть. — Для этого нужен определенный самоконтроль, которого у меня нет. Не в этот раз, так в следующий — я сорвусь. Я и так сегодня сделал много вещей, о которых мы не договаривались.  
— Кончил мне в рот, например, — издевательски подхватил Бьякуран. — Я заметил. А еще я заметил, что ты разбираешься и в таких игрушках, и в процессе.   
Найто смущенно фыркнул и легонько надавил ему на спину, усиливая поток пламени. Ладонями он почувствовал, как Бьякуран вздрагивает и напряженно сводит лопатки.  
— У меня была девушка, которая любила такие вещи. И у нее тоже оказалось не очень хорошо с самоконтролем. В итоге я от нее сбежал.  
— А иначе бы остался?  
— Нет. Мне совсем не нравилось. Но это было интересно, пока не начало меня пугать.  
В теплых, вибрирующих волнах пламени Бьякуран постепенно расслаблялся. Найто не удержался, погладил его по затылку, почесал за ухом, как кота — тот запрокинул голову и улыбнулся:  
— Еще немного, и мне завтра придется стричься.  
— Надеюсь, нет. — Его волосы мягко скользили в пальцах, как шелк. — И еще... тебе роль верхнего подошла бы больше.  
Бьякуран мотнул головой, отстраняя руку Найто.  
— Хочешь этого?  
— Нет!  
— Для меня не было бы смысла тобой командовать, — задумчиво протянул Бьякуран. — Но для тебя он был.  
Найто припомнил, как его повело с безусловного послушания Бьякурана, от которого теперь вообще-то становилось жутковато. Смысл? Какой, интересно?   
На мгновение он сжал пальцы — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не дернуть Бьякурана за волосы.   
— Два слова: необходимый самоконтроль. Не какой-то, не минимально достаточный. Необходимый. Я не хочу причинить тебе вред просто потому, что мы чего-то заранее не учтем, а мне снесет крышу.  
Он наклонился, — волосы с его плеч соскользнули на спину Бьякурану, — и отозвал пламя. Оно медленными пульсирующими волнами стеклось обратно в кольцо.   
— Но можно поискать какой-нибудь компромисс.


End file.
